Vocaloid Reboot
by MaRiAjHaDe
Summary: This is the story of the three bestfriends Luka, Miku and Sasume Zimi. They will have a misunderstandings, and they'll end up losing their other bestfriend. What will happen to their friendship? Read and find out!


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Vocaloid, I wish I did.

Watch Vocaloid Reboot on Youtube by reddevils500a and JubyPhonic

Please don't flame me T^T, because I'm only a beginner, and trying my best!

* * *

_One Shot!_

Sasume hurriedly rans to her two bestfriends Miku and Luka. As she reached her bestfriends, she gave them both of them a wonderful surprise, As they opened their gifts from Sasume, it revealed to be a small golden star keychain. A pure love of friendship in a form of a smile to each other were found in each other's faces.

The next day, it was raining. Miku, Luka and Sasume where talking together. Goodthing, Luka brought her umbrella enough for the three of them. As the rain stopped, the sun rose and shone to them. All of them shared a smile and laughed together.

After their classes, they decided to eat ice cream. Luka choose a strawberry ice cream for her. While Miku's ice cream was pandan flavor, and Sasume was blueberry flavor. As they talked to each other, Luka accidentally pushed Miku and her ice cream fell on the ground. It made Miku angry so she pushed Luka in return and it ended up loosing Luka's own ice cream too. As Luka and Miku fought to each other, Luka's star keychain was accidentally thrown out as Sasume tried to stop the two. Falling in the middle of the road. Sasume wanted to get the star keychain, because she knew how valuable to Luka that star keychain. So she ran in the middle of the road to get it. Not noticing the big truck behind her. While Miku and Luka continued to fight each other, Miku was the first who witnessed Sasume getting crushed by the truck. And to her horror, she screamed,

" Sasume!"

* * *

In the next day, both Miku and Luka dressed in black. They went to Sasume's wake. They both stared at Sasume's smiling picture above the coffin.

" It's your fault!" Miku shouted while crying.

" She shouldn't died if we (sobs)…if we didn't argue to each other." Miku continued.

Luka's eyes was about to cry, and she was about to say something.

" Sor…"

" I don't want to be a friend to you anymore!" Miku shouted as tears flooded to her eyes.

Sasume's soul appeared, but she cannot be seen by people. Her eyes were full of questions, when she was staring at her bestfriends.

* * *

Another day passed. It was raining, as if the clouds were crying all of the sudden. Luka was standing and watching the clouds alone. Her eyes full of Miku and Meiko appeared, Miku saw her, but she just ignored Luka. Miku's action hurted Luka. Luka cried and hrriendly ran onto the opposite direction. Sasume reappeared, she saw Luka running with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. No one could see her, she was all alone.

As years passed by, Sasume was sitting in despair. Her eyes wanted to cry but there wereno tears to be shed. Only a black cat could see her. The black cat sat. then licked Sasume's hand. Then layed downs. Sasume watched the grown Luka walked, then followed her quietly. Then suddenly Luka stopped, as she saw the bulletin board. She was staring at the golden painted star. Sasume watched Luka quietly with her eys full of mixed emotions.

Luka walked again. Almost at the classroom that she was attending her first subject. Luka was about to open the door, she saw Miku. It seemed that Miku noticed that someone was with her in the room, so she turned around. Luka's eyes widened in shock of seeing Miku's face. It's been years that they were ignoring each other. On instinct, Luka was about to ran fast, eyes full of madness. When someone grabbed her delicate hands. Her eyes widening with shock. As she turned around, she saw Miku, crying and says,

" I'm so sorry Luka." (sobs)

Uknown to both, Sasume's eyes widening and was about to cry, at the same time Luka's tears begun to fall freely, for it's been years that she forced herself to stop crying.

" I'm sorry too, Miku."

Sasume cried in happiness, as she watched her two bestfriends reuniting again. Both Miku and Luka sat on the ground, unable to stop their emotions, crying until there were no tears to fall but happiness growing inside their hearts.

Later. It was night full of beautiful shining stars. Miku and Luka watched the stars with happiness in their eyes.

" The stars, were beautiful aren't they?" Miku asked with a smile.

" Yeah, they were so beautiful, shining freely." Luka answered back in a sincere tone of voice with a smile.

As she stared at the star necklace of her bestfriend Miku. Likewise, Miku was staring at the star earring, it doesn't have a pair. Sasume walked to her bestfriends, with a little smile on her face. Seconds passes, as a white light surrounded her, her whisper was carried by the wind,

"Be a good friends forever to each other always, sayonara." The n Sasume vanished, she's in peace now. Both Miku and Luka turned around, it seemed that they heard Sasume's final words.

The End.

* * *

I hope all of you love my own version of Vocaloid Reboot!

I also wanted to say thankyou to M-nechan for helping me, to correct all of my wrong grammars and spellings, arigatouguzaimasou!

R &amp; R! Till next Time! I will really appreciate that! :D


End file.
